


Resplendent

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Come Inflation, M/M, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Warning just in case, jackothy in the second, just shameless tentacle porn tbh, solo!Jack/tentacle monster in the first chapter, sort of dubcon in the third chapter, then rhack and rhackothy in the third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: "Jack's body sighed out in pleasure, legs relaxing further open, allowing himself to be manipulated by the tentacles surrounding him. Whatever—if he wasn’t going to be able to escape this thing anytime soon, he might as well enjoy himself.“Frikkin’ hell, this is….this is weird, this is really weird, frikkin’ Pandora, full of god-damn sex monsters, what the f—mmmph!” Jack groaned as a tentacle suddenly shoved into his mouth, pushing its length down towards the back of his throat and swelling up to lodge inside of him."--Handsome Jack finds a new friend in R&D that helps him add a spice to his sex life and his various relationshipsBasically shameless tentacle porn featuring Jack, Tim, and Rhys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a thirsty fucker who wants to see Jack ravaged so I decided to write some where he gets fucked silly by a tentacle monster because….we need more tentacles always.
> 
> First chapter is solo Jack with the tentacle monster. More people will be added as the chapters go on ;0

Jack didn’t want to admit that, just maybe, some of his scientists  _had_  been right when they’d told him that it might be a bad idea to approach the—newly acquired, of heretofore unknown species—creature that had been captured down on Pandora.

But Jack was notorious for not responding to the word “no” when he wanted something, and after a couple of growled threats to shoot everyone present through the spine, the scientists parted to the side and allowed Jack into the enclosure.

The CEO’s hand rested on his gun, eyes sweeping over the rocky enclosure, smattered with the occasional cloned Pandoran plant, the terrain contrasted oddly with the sterile steel walls. He moved further into the enclosure, fingers drumming lazily on the grip of his gun as he searched for the specimen they’d captured. He peered over several outcroppings of rocks that might be hiding the thing, but found nothing. He scowled, about to turn around and yell at the scientists who were  _surely_  still watching him, wondering if they’d sent him into an empty enclosure as some kind of stupid prank, when suddenly the ground shook beneath him in a rumbling  _thump_. Jack whirled around, the static air of the enclosure suddenly rushing in his ears as his vision was suddenly consumed with a towering mass of undulating maroon and dark purple spotted with wicked green eyes.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

The rare swear tore from his lips as he pulled his gun halfway out of its holster, turning to shift back and put some more space between himself and the thing. His heart leapt as a dark appendage shot out, grasping his wrist in a slimy vise and yanking it forward. Jack swore as his gun was jostled from his hold, skittering against the floor. The CEO roared in anger, pulling back against the tentacle as he turned around to run, hoping to find a place to regroup and rethink the situation, but the creature was stronger. It drew Jack back, the man’s shoes dragging in the dirt as he struggled. He elbowed and kicked behind himself, fighting madly even as more and more of the slimy tentacles wrapped around him. It captured his other wrist, one particularly thick appendage wrapping about his waist while more crawled up around his calves like vines winding about a tree trunk. Jack cursed and shouted bloody murder as he was immobilized by the thing, his back pulled flush against the trembling mass even as he thrashed and arched away from the beast.

“Let—let  _go_  of me, you ugly son of a taint,” Jack snarled, spit flying from his mouth as he stared murderously over his shoulder, “I’ll chop you up and pan-fry you, you, you motherf—!“

Jack’s breath heaved as the tentacle around him suddenly squeezed, pushing the air of his body in a painful gasp. He swore hoarsely, gritting his teeth as his body stiffened in hurt. He was being held stiffly in the creature’s grasp, tentacles lapping curiously all over him. Jack’s blood pounded in his ears as every last one of his movements save heartbeat and coarse breathing were restrained and stifled by the creature.

“T….the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jack huffed, as if the monster could even understand him. He watched dazedly as the maroon tentacles roved over his front, licking up and down his clothed chest, drooling down his abdomen to settle over his hips. The CEO’s eyes went wide, his arms jerking in an attempt to swat them away, but the appendages wrapped around his wrists held firm.

“H-Hey, woah pumpkin, careful with the merchandise!” Jack growled as his pants were deftly stripped down his legs by the tentacles, his bare legs and golden boxers now exposed to the air as the appendages curled up around his thighs, softly squeezing them as they pulled them apart. Jack swore, center of gravity now unbalanced as he stumbled backwards, rocking fully into the mass of tentacles swarming behind and beneath him. His hands were pulled up above his head and held together, stretching his body out like a bow. The hem of his shirt was pulled up from where it had fallen out of his tucked pants, exposing the ring of chubby flesh, from one too many nights of pretzels and beer, that he always tried to hide. His stomach shuddered, flesh wobbling as the tentacles pet at his abdomen, skirting along the tight waistband of his boxers. Jack’s fists clenched, breath tight in his throat as the tips of the tentacles start to pull at his shorts, tugging them down over his hips. Jack narrowed his eyes accusingly at his cock as it popped upwards, already half-hard and steadily swelling with arousal. A little fat pearl of precum sat atop his reddening cock head, mocking the CEO who was inwardly cursing his body’s response to the beast’s touch.

Some tentacles wound further up his legs, crawling over the boxers stretched between his knees to squeeze the softening, scarred flesh of his thighs. The tips of the tentacles were leaking, dragging soft, glimmering trails of slick over his skin as they trailed lightly over his balls. Jack bit his lip, his dick stiffening to full hardness, curving up towards his belly as his body was mobbed by the squirming appendages.  

One of the smaller tentacle soon curled around his cock, wrapping around it with a tight squeeze, the very tip flicking against the now beet red head of his dick. Jack hisses turned into a groan as the coils of the tentacles moved together in a steadying rhythm, like a facsimile of a hand jerking him off. It wasn’t warm and plush, like how Tim’s hand was whenever they decided to fuck out the day’s stress together, but the slickness and slight pulse of muscle was really  _really_  doing it for Jack. His body sighed out in pleasure, legs relaxing further open, allowing himself to be manipulated by the tentacles surrounding him. Whatever—if he wasn’t going to be able to escape this thing anytime soon, he might as well enjoy himself.  

“Frikkin’ hell, this is….this is  _weird_ , this is really weird, frikkin’ Pandora, full of god-damn sex monsters, what the f— _mmmph!”_ Jack groaned as a tentacle suddenly shoved into his mouth, pushing its length down towards the back of his throat and swelling up to lodge inside of him.

Jack’s eyebrows creased, a hot wave of insult rising up in his chest as he was gagged and quieted by the thick tentacle now pushing its way down his throat. The CEO coughed around the tentacle, muscles in his throat spasming around it as it thrusted against the slickness of the man’s insides. He could feel something warm and thick suddenly spurting down his throat, clogging up inside of him and gradually settling into his stomach. He let out a moan, choked by the thick appendage in his mouth, his lips pressing around the mass as he started to suck around it. His tongue pressed upwards against the underside of the tentacle, lolling over it and tasting the thick film slicking the way into Jack’s body. It tasted earthy and semisweet as it filled his mouth, the tip deep in his throat continuing to spurt fluid into his stomach. Jack hummed pleasantly around the tentacle in his mouth, feeling a sudden fuzzy head rush overwhelm him, his preexisting arousal spiking as euphoria flooded from his stomach outwards.

Several heavier tentacles were groping over Jack’s chest and abdomen, two pushing his many layers up and curling around his soft pecs, the tips flicking and pinching against his dark pink nipples. His back arched, spine nearly parallel with the ground as his form was fully supported by the bed of tentacles comprising the monster’s body.

Just when Jack was thinking that the monster would be content to ravage him through the mouth and jack him off, of- _frikkin’-_ course several thick tentacles slid past his taint towards his ass. A sharp gush of fluid flooded down his throat just as Jack started to clench up against the probing appendages, causing him to let out a muffled moan and involuntarily relax. His thighs were pulled even further apart, straining against his hips as the tentacles pushed between his asscheeks, wedging up against his hole as the tips tried to work their way inside. Jack panted around the tentacle in his mouth, his eyes nearly crossing as the first tentacle breached inside of him, its path slicked with lubricant dribbling from its tip. His ass spasmed around the intrusion, but it pushed past his reluctance, which was already being slowly whittled away with whatever the monster was feeding him orally. His body was thrumming with pleasure, his muscles slowly relaxing and welcoming the tentacles into his ass as a second and third pushed into his hole, wiggling their way inside next to their precursor.

Jack had never felt this full before—sure, he and Tim had messed around a lot in ways that usually ended in him getting a cock up his ass, and Jack had experimented with toys from time to time, but none of them could hold a candle to the squirming, swelling tentacles stretching open his overstuffed ass. They penetrated deeper and deeper inside of him, pulsing and slicking their way with a glut of lubrication that Jack could feel steadily dripping out of him and drooling down the curves of his asscheeks.

He jolted when the bundle of writhing tentacles suddenly pressed up against his prostate, sending fires of pleasure through his body and causing it to seize up, his eyes rolling up in his head as his spine curved sharply. He cried out around the tentacle stuffed in his mouth, panting hard through his nose as the spot was pressed and tickled mercilessly, wave after wave of pleasure groaning through him as he trembled, his chest and stomach tingling with sweat beneath the mess of dark hair littering his torso.

A disgusting thrill ran through Jack as the tentacles pushed further and further inside of him, past his prostate, stretching him out to his very limit, to the degree where he was sure something was going to rip or pop. The risk of injury made him tremble with fear and lust, his cock throbbing in the monster’s grip, melting pearly white over the flexing maroon tentacle coiled about his member.

Jack groaned as he watched the pudgy, tan flesh of his belly expand outwards as the tentacles snaked further inside of him, probing the very depths of his innards. The silvery scars and stretch marks on his stomach shone and expanded in the light of the facility and the movement billowing inside him. He felt the tentacles swell and pulse, wriggling and undulating, their movements showing against his skin and making him shudder with sick pleasure. Tears welled up in the CEO’s eyes at the sheer sensations that shrieked through his body, and he knew he was close, so close to getting off as his body jackknifed in the thick grip of the tentacles.

A couple of final squeezes to his cock had Jack coming, body shuddering as a strangled yelp tore from his stuffed throat. His head threw back into the undulating mass of the creature as his cock spurted up into the air and landed back against his bulging, quivering belly, splattering his tan skin with an appealing paint of pearly white. The tentacles around him shuddered, those wrapped around his torso and limbs tightening in a sudden quake of sensation as a rush of bright gold fluid spurted from the tips of the appendages, streaking over Jack’s ravaged body and flooding his insides from both ends. Jack let out a lazy, post-coital moan as the monster’s cum was pumped into him, listless even as he felt his already bulging stomach stretch taunt as he was filled up to the brim with fluid. Wet tentacles licked over the swollen flesh, softly caressing him as the monster’s movements slowed to a gentle crawl over his limp, well-fucked form.

Jack breathed steadily around the tentacle in his mouth, his eyelids fluttering as his vision swam and spotted and he lost himself to the fullness consuming him, pure satisfaction settling deep into his gut and brain as pleasure danced inside of him.  

Eventually, the swollen tentacles inside of Jack deflated, withdrawing slowly from the tight, messy confines of his body. The man shuddered at the sudden loss of pressure, the cum that had flooded his insides now drooling out of him in a gush that stained his thighs and the floor beneath him with glimmering golden release—thicker and sticker than the residue that had been left on his body by some of the smaller tentacles. He let out a groan as he relaxed back into the mass of tentacles, the appendages now lazily massaging his body instead of restraining him, those wound around his thighs and arms now softly stroking over his sore muscles. The tentacle in his mouth pulled out from where it had buried deep in his throat, lingering over his lips for a moment as Jack inhaled, finally able to breath freely.

“Least you’re not the love ‘em and leave ‘em type….” Jack chuckled hoarsely, the tip of the tentacle slipping down his chin before settling on his shoulder and carefully sweeping over his collar. The CEO licked his lips, tasting the remainder of the fluid it had pumped him with as it dribbled over his chin, Jack looking as if he had drunk from a chalice of burning gold. It dripped onto his chest, exposed from where the tentacles had torn at his collar. Glimmering yellow trails streaked across his tan skin, painted in tattoos marking him in the flesh with his sin.

He looked like some kind of obscene god.

Jack sighed, legs spread out, thick and brilliant cum drooling from his open hole and splattered over his hips and stomach. The maroon tentacles of the monster had settled into a makeshift throne, supporting Jack’s body as he sat back, obscene and on display and utterly uncaring, even as the door to the enclosure flicked open and the researched edged into the enclosure. Jack had a pleased, devious smile on his lips, head lolling dreamily to the side as he looked at the scientists, their voices stuck in their throats, eyes fixed on the debauched scene before them.

The monster vibrated with a purr, the pulse shimmering through Jack’s body, as it retrieved his pistol from the floor, planting it in his open hand. Tentacles pet at Jack’s hair like a lover’s fingers, carding through the sweaty locks and clearing them from his forehead. Jack’s heavy, half-lidded gaze flicked from the gun to the gathered scientists, the  _click_ of the safety echoing through the clinical silence of the enclosure.

“Sorry, kiddos. No one gets to see Handsome Jack like this and live.”

Moments later, and the monster’s tentacles were crawling across the rocky floor of the enclosure to drag the bleeding bodies of the scientists over to its mass, tentacles drooling in anticipation of the meal the CEO had provided for it. Jack chuckled hoarsely, his free hand lazily stroking one of the affectionate tentacles wiggling up against him, even daring to press a kiss to one of the little ones lingering near his face.

“ _Mmmm_ …you’re going to  _love_  Timmy, pumpkin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This time with Jackothy! Enjoy please!

Tim should have recognized that Jack actually being nice to him was a major red flag.

Jack was almost  _never_  genuinely nice to him. Sure, there were days when he was tolerable, and on occasion he did nice things for Tim, but there was almost always some kind of ulterior motive, whether it was to get Tim to go to a meeting with a department he hated, or to weasel the last cookie out of the batch out from under Tim’s nose.

So when Jack helped him shed his various layers, rubbing the double’s shoulder after slinging the clothes over the foot of the bed, Timothy  _should_ havebeen suspicious. But he had been so tired after the stress of another day of being Jack that he had welcomed the tenderness, even letting the other man press him back into the bed. Timothy had sighed softly as he laid back against the thick covers, stretching his arms and legs out pleasurably. He had been all ready to just wrap himself up in the blankets take a quick cat nap, when suddenly the bed started to quake and shiver. Timothy’s eyes had fluttered open, head flicking to the side as his eyebrows creased in confusion. Before he could fully understand what was happening, large, undulating appendages were crawling up from edges of the bed, roping over him even as he let out a shocked scream and tried to thrash about even as he was wrapped up in the slimy, muscular tentacles.

“W-What the hell, Jack!” Tim screeched, writhing around on the bed against the tentacles that were now lapping all over him, weighing him down as the tips wound around his wrists and ankles to hold him firm. He squealed out indignantly as the tentacles started to slip underneath his clothes, licking up and down his well-formed abs and giving them tender squeezes here and there. Tim’s heart leapt in his throat, eyes watering in fear as he fixed Jack with a glance that was both angry and terrified.

“J-Jack, call it off! Get it off me right now!”

“Mmm…” Jack tapped his fingers in faux-thought, “ _nope!_ ” Jack popped the “p” with a sharklike grin.

“Not gonna happen, Timmy. I mean look, look how much Assmaster already loves you!”

“A-Assmaster?” Timothy stammered, head turning from side to side, trying to get a better look at the monster that was holding him down, but he couldn’t get a good read on it. Jack’s devilish grin shone as he clambered on top of the bed, sitting on his knees between Timothy’s spread legs.

“Heh. Yeah. She’s a good girl, isn’t she? I told her she was going to  _love_  you and  _hoo_  boy, she already can’t get enough of you, pumpkin.” Jack chuckled as the tentacles pulled up Timothy’s shirt, yanking the fabric all the way up past his chest to hug at his collarbone. Jack’s eyes glittered as his double’s pretty tan torso was exposed to his eyes, soon to be explored by his hands as Jack’s palms smoothed against Tim’s front. The double’s stomach hitched softly at the touch, abdomen rolling and quivering at the tingling warmth of his lover’s hand.

“You’re lucky I haven’t had my fill of these sweet abs, kitten, or else I would’ve made you change ‘em awhile back.” Jack purred, running his hands down the tone of Timothy’s stomach, making the younger double squirm and fuss.

“N-Not my fault you got fat, Jack—“ Tim yelped as Jack tweaked one of his nipples with a pout.

“Shut up. I’m not  _fat_ , just…just a lil’ winter weight is all…” Jack pinched a little harder until Tim was hissing, teeth gritted, before returning to softly rubbing his doubles sculpted pecs.

“H-Helios doesn’t even have winter…” Tim mumbled noncommittally, already more focused on the feeling of Jack’s hands on him than on insulting his egotistic lover. The tentacles weren’t helped either, curling and groping over his body in tandem with Jack’s greedy fingers. Trails of glimmering cold slime tracked over his body, making him look like he’d taken a bath in golden glitter. Jack loved smudging the trails over that pretty tan skin, grinning when the tentacles started to lap and curl against his wrists.

“C’mon, sugar, gimme some love too…” Jack purred, rolling into the touch of the tentacles as more moved from Timothy to thoroughly explore him as well. Through fluttering eyelids, Timothy watched his lover being groped and stripped by the maroon appendages. They wound over Jack’s legs, popping open the buttons of his pants with odd dexterity, even untucking his worn sweater from his waistband. Timothy breathed out in arousal as the tips pressed into the scarred plump of Jack’s hips and stomach as they pulled his pants and shirt off in tandem. Jack wiggled his legs and put up his arms to help in the process, until the pants were pooled around his knees and his sweater was tossed over the bedpost.

“Mm….that’s more like it…” Jack purred as the tentacles explored his torso, squeezing in loops over his pecs and trailing up and down his belly. Tim could even see him shiver, gritting his teeth in pleasure as the tips even daringly started to rub and pinch at his nipples. Timothy watched, for a moment ignorant of how the tentacles were continuing to explore his own body, licking his lips as his lover spread his legs even further on the bed, inviting the maroon tentacles to trace up his inner thigh and curl about his hardening cock.

_Okay_.  _Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad_.  

The tentacles flowed with Jack as he shifted forward on his knees to straddle Timothy’s hips, firm yet yielding as they snaked over his form with an odd familiarity so unlike the restrained and experimental way he was being treated. Jack fiddled with the buttons on Timothy’s pants until the tentacles nudged his fingers out of the way, grasping at the waistband and slipping the unzipped garments down to the double’s ankles. Timothy gasped as the appendages investigated new skin, sliding over his hips before winding around his cock, the glimmering, gold lubricant slicking up his shaft before they prodded gently at the already swollen red head.

Timothy was so distracted, both by the way his cock was being massaged and by the sight of Jack being explored and groped by the tentacles that he didn’t notice the appendage sliding up his cheek until it was prodding at his lips. Tim barely had enough time to take in a breath of surprise before the tentacle was shoved into his mouth, the maroon flesh bulging out and pressing against his tongue as he thrashed about at the sudden intrusion.

“Easy, Timmy, don’t choke…’cause, uh, this would be  _really_  weird to explain to a medic.” Jack observed him with a slight humor on his lips, lips that were soon invaded in kind by a far more gentle appendage. Through his watering eyes Timothy could see the way Jack’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the tentacle, the way his eyes fluttered and rolled slightly as it slid further down, his throat pulsing and bulging as it forced its way down—

His thoughts were interrupted by a long moan as the tentacle in his mouth did the same, diving past the mouth of his throat and deeper inside of him, swelling up and releasing something thick and heavy that settled like syrup in Timothy’s stomach. The double nearly gagged, dribbles of saliva escaping his stretched lips as warm fluid was pumped inside of him. He felt a warmth starting to build inside of him, gradually spreading outwards until his fingers and toes were tingling with numb pleasure that smoothed out any remaining worries that he may have had about the situation.

Jack was letting out loud, obscene grunts as he continued to suck and lick over the tentacle in his mouth, his eyes opening in half-slits to stare down at Timothy. The tentacles sensed his wordless command and spread out over his asscheeks, giving the plump flesh a firm squeeze before the dove inside. Jack tensed up for only a moment before relaxing, body held up by the appendages as their brethren began to penetrate him, one after another, wiggling up into his ass until three were firmly lodged inside of him, with one more curling anxiously at his stretched hole. Timothy watched through hazy, pleasured eyes as his boyfriend was finally penetrated by the creature, and when two tentacles started to push against his own hole, the double relaxed and let them in.

He knew he was tight, tighter than Jack, and it was a bit more of a chore for him to take the tentacle than it had been for Jack. Timothy’s heels slid against the silky sheets, hands clenching into fists from where they were bound above his head. His teeth bit slightly against the tentacle in his mouth as the ones in his ass pulsed and fluttered around inside of him.

He could see Jack’s stomach bulge and ripple as the tentacles thrusted deep inside of him, moving underneath his flesh as they pushed as far as they could go. His lover was in absolutely ecstatic, completely giving himself up to the tentacles, and Tim could hardly believe how something so alien could be so sexy.  

He whined and shut his eyes as he felt the tentacles pushing further inside of him as well, curling up against his prostate and sending a wave of sensation surging through his body that left him seeing popping colors.

Timothy was utterly lost to his own pleasure when the soft brush of something familiar and  _human_ ghosted over the tip of his cock. The double forced his eyes open against the flood of need and gazed down at his groin to see Jack hovering right over his beet red cock, still entwined with one of the smaller tentacles.

Logic pulled at him briefly, telling him there was no way that Jack could fit Timothy’s cock inside him along with the tentacles— _four_  now inside him—but then Jack was lowering himself, or the tentacles were lowering him. It didn’t matter, especially not when the bouquet of tentacles shoved inside of Jack parted around his cock, welcoming him into a slimy, pulsing embrace as Jack’s body steadily engulfed him.

Timothy arched back as far as the tentacles would allow him too, body straining against their grip as he let out a moan that would have surely reverberated throughout the dim room had his mouth not still be stuffed full of tentacle. His eyes nearly crossed as his cock was squeezed between Jack’s slick insides and the writhing tentacles that were already stuck deep inside of him. His whole body spasmed with involuntary pleasure, hips pitching upwards and rocking Jack into the tentacles embracing and supporting him. Timothy could no longer tell whether it was Jack moving his hips to ride him, or the tentacles controlling him, but he didn’t care, obsessed with the overwhelming feeling of the tentacles inside of him and the tight slick warmth of Jack around him. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and after a few more desperate thrusts upwards he was coming, cock flexing against the nest of tentacles sheathing his member.

Jack let out a loud, ugly moan, his eyes rolling lustily in his head as he rammed his hips back down against the cock and appendages inside of him. His cock jerked against his bulging stomach, painting his skin with release as he came all over himself, shuddering body soon going limp in the embrace of the tentacles, which continued to thrust inside of both men for a couple moments longer before the entire mass of appendages quivered, swelling up and releasing torrents of thick fluid into them.  

Jack’s stomach bloomed outwards as it was filled with cum, Timothy’s own belly swelling out slightly as he too was flooded with the creature’s release from both ends. Timothy squeaked at the sudden pressure inside of him, while Jack let out a load, glutinous moan, a drop of glimmering cum trickling from the corner of his mouth as he slouched forward, suspending in the slack grip of the tentacles.

Timothy whimpered dumbly as the appendage inside of his mouth gradually deflated, pulling back out of his mouth and leaving a trail of thick, golden fluid dribbling over his lips and down his chin. He watched from under fluttering eyelids as the tentacle inside of Jack’s mouth pulled out as well, a gush of molten golden flooding over his lips and splattering onto Timothy’s stomach. Jack met him with a sharp grin, teeth stained with glimmering cum as he leaned in close to Tim, until his lips were hovering just above the double’s.

“How….how’s  _that_ ….huh, Timmy…” Jack panted hoarsely, before leaning in to press a kiss against the young man’s lips.

Tim mewled pathetically back into Jack’s mouth, the golden monster cum sticky and dripping down as they kissed, more glimmering fluid sloppily trickling from between Tim’s lips and trailing down his throat. Jack’s tongue was slick, covered in the monster’s fluid as they messily made out until Jack pulled back, looking dreamily down at the double through hazy eyes.

The tentacles inside of them deflated after a couple more limits, leaving both men empty and leaking besides each other. Jack’s head rested on Timothy’s now slowly rising chest, the double idly tracing his fingers through his lover’s sweater hair as the tentacle lazily curled over them, cuddling them close in the afterglow.

“What do you think of her, pumpkin?” Jack mumbled hoarsely against Timothy’s chest, eye  half open as he snuggled close to the double. Timothy hummed happily, a satisfied smile quirking on his lips.

“I….that really was… _wow…”_

“Heheh. Thought you would. Nice going, Assmaster.” Jack turned his head to kiss at one of the roving tentacles

Timothy winced.

“Yeah, um, about that…maybe ‘Assmaster’ isn’t the greatest name after all? How about something like….Cuddle Butt…or Squishie…or Fluffy…”

Jack snorted against his chest, lifting his head to look at the double.

“She’s not a cat, Timmy.”

“Okay, she just doesn’t really feel like an ‘Assmaster’ to me at all.”

Jack stared at him incredulously.

“Tim, did you just stroke out during the past half hour or so, cause like—“

“I meant personality-wise, Jack, jeez,” Tim huffed, letting a tentacle nuzzle affectionately against his cheek. “He’s so pissy,” He complained to the appendage.

“Hey! Don’t you go turning her against me.” Jack whined, dropping his head to blow a retaliatory raspberry against Timothy’s chest that had the double squealing and breathless. The tentacles responded with confused petting which had Tim giggling softly as he stroked them, finally starting to feel exhaustion pulling on him.

“Mm….gonna take a nap…don’t do anything too fun while I’m sleeping, ‘kay?” Tim smirked at his lover as Jack lifted himself up on his elbows, kissing the double once on the lips before resting his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

“No promises, kiddo.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of this tentacle porn! Finally bringing poor lil Rhysie in for the fun, whether he is totally on board with it or not. 
> 
> This was a gift for Joycew-Blog on Tumblr! I hope everyone enjoys it :)

Jack and Tim had a problem.

It had started out lamely enough, with one of Jack’s people watching sessions. From time to time, when they either had a break in their busy schedules or the rest of the body doubles were around to pick up some of the slack, Jack would cycle through the hundreds of Helios cameras on his tablet and provide some colorful commentary. Tim usually tuned him out during these moments, scrounging his own ECHO for something to read or authorize in order to squander the time left between one of their next meetings.

“ _Well_   _hey there_.” Jack’s interested purr had broken through the bored fugue of weapon’s tests and trade agreements that clouded Timothy’s mind, the body double blinking in sudden clarity as he peered over Jack’s shoulder.

“Mmm?” Tim questioned as he rested his chin against the older man, peering against the glowing screen as Jack zoomed in

“Look. At those.  _Legs_.” Jack murmured, grinning when the man on the screen suddenly turned around. “Damn, he’s pretty too.”

Tim felt his heart leap unexpectedly at the sight, of the young man with the mismatched eyes and sculpted, swept back hair that curled in little wisps at the nape of his neck. His face, mature and handsome in the chin and jawline yet boyish in the eyes and smile, moved easily through the conversation he was leading with two fellow employees in a way that made Timothy’s heart sing even through the distance of the security camera.

Jack wiggled excitedly in his chair as he took his eyes off of the screen for a moment, looking to Tim with a devilish gleam.

“We gotta make him ours.”

And that’s where their problem had begun.

* * *

They’d quickly started running out of excuses to summon the middle manager— _Rhys_ —to their office. Tim was about ready to propose that Jack just  _hire_  the young man on as his secretary or personal assistant or cock warmer or something, but for whatever reason Jack was stubbornly against it, maybe because he was dead-set on seducing Rhys on charm and wit alone. Tim wondered if maybe that was  _why_  they weren’t making much progress in snaring Rhys, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

One night, where the both of them had needed a thorough unwinding from Assmaster, they stayed awake together with the warm, pulsing tentacles cuddled around them, swiping through the various screenshots of Rhys they’d taken over the past few weeks, before checking the profile they’d found of the kid on ECHOMeet.

“He’s listed as single….so it’s not cause he’s committed to someone else…” Jack hummed as he scrolled through Rhys’ profile, squinting at the brief paragraphs.

“Interests…ice cream, fashion, coding, Handso—oh for crying out loud, he has you listed as an interest and he’s still not biting?” Tim huffed, prodding at the offending text. “What the hell are you doing wrong?”

“Doing  _wrong_? Uh, babe, I ain’t doing  _anything_ wrong.” Jack growled, furiously scrolling up and pressing his finger over the picture the kid had attached to his profile. It was unfairly attractive despite how obviously casual it was. The background looked like one of Helios’ fancy clubs—Humerus, Himeros, something like that—and the kid was dressed in what looked like a white crop trop streaked in pixelated gold and black, showing off something intricate blue tattoos that almost seemed to glow in the flashing lights of the club behind him. He was bent over a massive salt-rimmed fishbowl of a drink, filled with aqua liquor and ice and crowned with a beer bottle penetrated into its depths.

“Clearly he’s no stranger to having a good time…” Jack grumbled, swiping to zoom in closer on the kid’s face. He didn’t seem like he was some kind of weird prude who would rebuke their obvious advances. Jack knew enough about his own flirtatious tactics—thanks to Timmy’s perspective—to realize he wasn’t exactly subtle. He’s pretty sure he’s said the word “wiener” to the kid about five times already in their scant interaction. So what was the deal?

“Well…something might be wrong if he’s not biting…” Tim sighed, resting his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“Hm…I dunno. Maybe the kid is just shy? And we just gotta figure out something to loosen him up…” Jack shivered as one of the tentacles inside of him shifted, oozy muscles bulging out his hole.

“ _Hnnn_ …easy, girl, easy….” Jack stuttered as he patted the main, rumbling mass of Assmaster’s body curled up around them. The bed bowed underneath their combine weight, creaking every time either Jack or Tim or their alien cohort moved.

“Still a little frisky tonight, huh?” Tim asked, snuggling deeper into the grasp of the curious tentacles. “Hmm….she might need another round.”

“Then you two can have fun on your own, daddy’s exhausted.” Jack grunted as he shut down the tablet, passing it over Assmaster’s bulk and trying to set it on the nightstand, only for it to miss and go crashing to the floor. Jack swore, only for a helpful tentacle to reach down and pick it back up, sliding the device snugly into the desk drawer.

“Awww, you’re such a sweetheart.” Jack kissed one of the affectionate tentacles before wrapping his arm around Tim’s shoulders, ignoring the body double’s whines about not being tired yet as he tugged the covers up around the both of them.

“We’ll sleep on it, ‘kay pumpkin?” Jack pressed a kiss to Timothy’s forehead as the body double squirmed underneath the blankets. “Sure two handsome noggins like ours can figure out someway to land that little cutie.”

Timothy huffed, resigning himself to resting in his boyfriend’s firm grip as he snuggled against Jack’s shoulder.

“ _Mmmkay_. I just hope you’re right about that.”

* * *

Unfortunately, the next morning did not bring a solution to their Rhys conundrum, and instead decided to toss another one onto the pile.

Jack woke up first, as he usually did, so attuned to a corporate routine that he found it hard to sleep in unless he was drugged—something that Tim found occasionally necessary.

Typically, Jack dragged himself from bed, begrudgingly untangling his arms from around Timothy’s sleeping body so he could deflect the accusation that he was a veritable octopus of a sleepy cuddler. He ran a hand through his hair, still limp from the sweat of the previous night’s fun, as he ambled over to the bathroom. He clicked his tongue a few times in the direction of the bed as he turned on the shower, leaving the door open so Assmaster could join him if she wanted. The monster’s body was primarily self cleaning—at least as far as Jack could comprehend—but usually she enjoyed the warm water of the shower and would sometimes give Jack a morning jerk-off to clear his head.  

He ducked underneath the stream of warm water, letting it trickle down his body as he cracked his neck. He expected the shambling mass of tentacles to creep into the bathroom and slide into the shower next to him any minute now, but by the time he’d rinsed the shampoo from his hair and slathered his entire form in body wash, there was still no sign of her.

Jack pushed his puzzlement from his mind as he turned off the shower, rubbing the golden towel over his body before knotting it around his hips. He grabbed his comb and fancy hair gel from the mirrored medicine cabinet, setting about styling his messy coif for the day ahead.

Jack shivered as he felt warm hands brush over his hips before settling against his stomach. A familiar chiseled jawline nestled against his shoulder as Tim pressed his lips against the edges of Jack’s lazy smirk.

“Mornin’ Timmy, what’s up?” His double grunted in response, nuzzling his nose against Jack’s cheek.

They got ready in tandem, Jack rubbing scar cream into his face as Timothy showered. The double helped Jack clip on his mask as soon as he got out, before Jack took the comb to Timothy’s hair, making sure it matched his own perfectly.

“You seen Assmaster this morning?” Jack asked as he swiped a wet piece of hair off of Timothy’s forehead, slicking it into the gelled fringe that mirrored his own style.

“Nah, not yet….she’s probably getting something from the kitchen…or napping under the couch…” Timothy hummed lazily, still trying to shake sleep from his eyes. He always did have a harder time waking up than Jack did. The CEO smiled fondly, finishing up styling Timothy’s hair and kissing his forehead.

“Mmm. There’s my handsome boy,” Jack snickered as he thumbed at Timothy’s chin, “and she better stay out of the leftover stroganoff, that’s got my name on it.”

“Well, you better get your hands on it before she snatches it,” Timothy chuckles as Jack brushed by him, patting him on the ass before heading off to the kitchen.

They were somewhat surprised to find that Assmaster was not, in fact, busy devouring the veal stroganoff that Jack had slaved over the night before. In fact, she didn’t make a single appearance for the rest of the morning as the two men prepared for the day ahead of them. Jack had plans to go down to advertising to approve the latest wave of his special edition posters, while Timothy would stay up in the office doing paperwork and other, more mundane tasks.

The body double sipped at his tea, the surface of the liquid clouded slightly with the tablespoon of creamer he’d carefully poured into it.

“You think she’s just hiding, or?”

Jack shrugged as he wiggled on his jacket, adjusting the shoulder pads that properly broadened his frame.

“Ehhh she probably just squeezed herself into a nook or cranny or something or other. I mean, where’s she gonna go? She loves us too much to run off,” Jack dismissed as he swaggered over, pulling Tim in for a kiss that tasted like bergamot and cream. He licked his lips.

“Now get your cute ass to the office, pumpkin,” Jack chuckled as he patted Timothy’s hip, before going to finish off his coffee.

* * *

Paperwork and fielding e-mails quickly got pretty boring for Tim, however. The body double soon found himself fiddling with the fake clasp on his chin as he deleted old messages and drafted up new ones for Jack to send out throughout the week ahead. He supposed he should be grateful that he could finally put his writing degree to good use, but most of these messages ended up retreading common territory and became pretty boring pretty quickly. There were only a few ways to gussy up weapons stats and grant approvals and Tim had ran through those dozens of times  _year_  ago.

Before he decided to revisit some of his old writing exercises to bide his time until Jack was done down at advertising, he decided to flick through the big holographic display on his desk and see if he could do a little “surveillance” on Rhys. It had been awhile since either of them had properly interacted with the middle manager, and last time had ended rather inauspiciously when Jack had tried to “casually” put his arm around Rhys’ shoulder only to clock the kid right in the temple port.

They still weren’t entirely sure how they’d recover from that…

Nevertheless, Timothy still found himself flipping through the cameras monitoring Rhys’ usual haunts, puzzled to find there was little sign of the young man. He wasn’t at his desk, nor was he at the little break room stuffing his face with his favorite strawberry danishes or loading his coffee up with french vanilla creamer and plenty of sugar. Puzzled, Tim flipped through a couple more of the cameras, their ID numbers already rote knowledge to his fingers as he scanned through Rhys’ favorite ice cream parlor, his best friend’s cubicle down in Accounts and Financing, and the cybernetic enhancements clinic.

However, he didn’t find the familiar leggy brunette at any of those locations, which did little to lift Timothy’s bored and—increasingly annoyed—mood.

“ _C’mooon_ , where did you run off to?” Timothy huffed as he continued flipping through random cameras, hoping to catch a glimpse of his and Jack’s newest paramour. He was about ready to give up when, through sheer luck, he switched to a camera inside of one of the Hub’s most trendy cafés with its monitor fixed directly at Rhys’ face as he enjoyed lunch with a woman Tim had seen around him a couple of times.

Timothy tried to ignore the blush that rose in his cheeks and the giddiness that filled his heart at being able to see Rhys, the smile on the young man’s face helping Timothy quickly pull out from the boredom.

The body double smiled, wheeling the chair closer to the desk as he settled in to watch—and pine.

* * *

Rhys was busy prodding at the remnants of a chicken cobb salad, grimacing slightly at the fact that had had already scraped up the last of the chicken and cheese and bacon and was now left with only sodden lettuce and tomato smeared on the bottom of his plate. He eyed Yvette’s caprese grilled cheese and fries with a jealous leer, half wondering if she would even let him have a bite if he asked.  

Vaughn had pointed out his tummy pooch a couple more times than Rhys was comfortable with lately. And considering how his bro had slimmed down and toned up considerably over the past couple of months, it stung  _extra_  hard. So he was trying to at least eat healthier, since a couple of disastrous gym visits had reminded him that he wasn’t the most coordinated when it came to using any of Helios’ fancy exercise equipment.

But eating healthy  _sucked_ , even if this particular cafe had found a way to jazz up salads so they weren’t entirely awful.

“You know, I won’t tell Vaughn if you want to order ice cream. But only if you buy me one too.” Yvette smirked as she leaned her chin forward onto her palm. Rhys rolled his eyes even as a grin spread over his features.

“Okay,  _deal_ , I swear I haven’t even bought any ice cream lately because he keeps making fun of me.” Rhys wiggled in his seat as he cheerfully ordered two sundaes with extra whipped cream from the waiter.

“I dunno what his problem even is.  _Normal_  people eat a pint of Chunky Peanut Butter Fudge Ribbon when they’re upset, not some weird protein shake that tastes like chalk.” Rhys stuck out his tongue as he folded the dessert menu up tucked it back into the condiment holder.

They passed the time with more of the same idle chatter they’d been having, gossiping about work and Vaughn and each other’s love life. Rhys didn’t have much to speak on about that topic, but Yvette was well into telling Rhys how her latest date had gotten when their sundaes—piled high and dripping with fudge and caramel—arrived at the table.

Rhys rubbed his hands together before he picked up his spoon, excited to dig into the mountain of a sundae, when he noticed that Yvette was’t following suite. In fact, she was staring at him—or, slightly past him?—with her eyes reflecting confusion and her lips slightly parted.

“Uhh, Yvette? What’s wrong, something—“

Rhys heart leapt as he felt something firm and long slap over his throat, a scared squeak tearing from his lips as his head was suddenly pulled back against the chair with the strength of the appendage. His eyes widened with fear and his hands clawed up at the thing now winding around his neck. His breathing picked up as panic seized at his chest. His nails dug at the appendage as his eyes strained downwards, trying to get a proper look at the thing now crawling up his jaw, leaving a trail of slick in its wake.

“Y-Yvette,  _help_ —“ Rhys choked out to his friend, other hand scratching at the air. Yvette was already up, her own chair crashed against the floor as she watched the unseen horror lapping up from around Rhys’ chair. He could see her ECHO on, bright blue illuminating her moving lips before his attention was snatched by the tip of the choking appendage plunging into his mouth.

Rhys scream was muffled as the tentacle shoved deeper inside of him, the girth of the appendage swelling up and stuffing his mouth, pressing his tongue down as the tip flickered towards the back of his throat.

Even with the immediate threat of the tentacle trying to wiggle its way down his throat, Rhys could feel even more of them crawling around the chair, winding up his legs and wrapping around his arms in an attempt to hold him down in his seat. Rhys jerked, struggling to his feet against the strength of the appendages holding him, desperately trying to pull out of their grip and run like hell away from whatever was trying to capture it and whatever it had in mind for him.

Suddenly a tentacle curled sharply around his ankle, yanking his footing out from under him and causing Rhys to fall forward, arms wheeling outwards as he let out a high-pitched scream.

Rhys expected to crack his head against the hardwood floor, only for more warm, writhing tentacles to break his fall. He gasped as he was grasped around the chest and waist, propping him up against the ground as the appendages writhed all over him like a carpet of snakes. He squirmed uncomfortably, arms and legs thrashing against the tentacles that quickly caught him up in their firm, pulsating grip.

“Somebody help me, please!” Rhys cried out, jerking his head around to try to find somebody,  _anybody_  who was still there to help him, but the last remaining stragglers in the cafe were merely staring at him in horror as the tentacles curled around him.

* * *

“ _Jack!_ ”

The CEO cringed at Timothy’s scream pounded into his ears the moment he entered the doors to their office, even louder than the panicked, confused cries that had screeched off the ECHO right in the middle of the printing room. At first Jack had been grateful for the excuse—as much as he loved looking at endless, glossy posters of himself spitting out of the printer, the fresh ink had started to make him feel nauseous and it wasn’t gonna be all that heroic to blow chunks all over the team of graphic designers. But Timothy’s inability to explain exactly  _what_  was going on over the ECHO got frustrating really quick, leading Jack to barge on into their office to see exactly what the deal with his body double does.

“What’s up, Timmy? You done hollering my ear off?” He growled, digging his fingertip into his ear for emphasis. Timothy shot him an aggravated look, before frantically waving him over to the blue display that lit up his face in an eerie glow. Jack raised his brows at his double’s antsy state, thumping up the dais and over to the desk, rounding around to where Timothy was standing as he peered at the display.

“Oh  _holy crap_ ,” Jack’s eyes widened as he zeroed in on the crystal-clear image of Rhys, the months-long object of their affection, laid flat out on the floor with their tentacled pet busy wrapping itself around his helpless form.

“Well….guess we figured out where she went, huh?” Jack laughed nervously, already feeling heat tingle through his body at the sight of tentacles winding up those long, long legs that so often he’d imagined running his palms over. Tim let out a frustrated whine, gesturing at the screen as he glared at Jack.

“W-We have to do something! We’ve been…we’ve…she’s going to…we have to do something!” Tim babbled, his attention split between his genuine worry and interest in the strained gasps coming from the display.

“You know she won’t let go of him until she’s had her fill, Timmy, not unless you want to send in somebody to hurt her,” Jack growled, sitting on the arm of Tim’s chair and squeezing the double’s shoulders.  Tim stared incredulously at him, circling a stabbing finger right around Rhys’ digital face.

“Do you not  _see_  this? She’s….she’s going to hurt him! She’s going to…she’ll ruin all we’ve been trying to do with him! What do you expect us to do?”

Jack’s eyes glimmered, smirk twitching up at the edges as a long, crying moan crackled through the display’s speakers.

“ _Watch_.”

* * *

Rhys’ struggles against the tentacle monster had grown weaker and weaker as the appendages had wound thicker and tighter over his form, to the point where he couldn’t move anything below the shoulders unless the monster manipulated him. He whined, tossing his head to the side, searching for anything that could potentially help him, but he froze the instant he saw a little yellow box with a flashing red light suspended in the corner of the café ceiling _._

There were cameras all over Helios, he knew that. It was a fact of life living on the space station, and he’d never thought too long and hard about them until this point.

Because all of the cameras in the cafe were now pointed  _directly_  at him. He tossed his head about, eyes swinging wildly to confirm this fact. Red, flashing lights surrounded him on all sides, burning into his vision.

A small whine of fear clawed from his throat at the thought that somebody was  _watching_  him like this. Getting ravaged on the floor of a deserted cafe, his pants stripped off of his legs, showing off his colorful socks and leather sock garters. His ankles were held up in the air by the twisting appendages, legs spread apart as the tentacles lapped up between his thighs, snaking over his half-hard cock and tense ass.

“Nnnn….” He groaned, eyelids fluttering as one of the appendages snuck between his asscheeks, its slick tip prodding at his hole. He clenched down, trying in vain to shut out the tentacle as it wiggled its way inside of him. He gasped, body tensing further as the tentacle pushed deeper and deeper inside of him, forcing his clenched muscles to spread out around its girth.

In all honesty, Rhys hadn’t been properly fucked in a long time. He’d gone on a couple of dates lately, but they hadn’t really progressed beyond the requisite dinners and perfunctory “thank you” kisses. It had been a good couple of months since he’d been intimate with anyone at all, and it was closing on a full  _year_  since he’d last been fucked in any way memorably.

Well.  _This_  was certainly memorably, though he didn’t really know if it was in a good way or not.

The initial terror and shock of being assailed in public by a foreign tentacle beast was slowly starting to pass as the appendages pulsed around him, much less constricting now that Rhys was barely struggling. It was—almost like he was being given a warm, full-body hug. Admittedly by some creature who had jumped him out of nowhere, but still. It could be worse.

Better than a hookup with Vasquez, at any rate.

Rhys’ hips jolted involuntarily as the tentacle curled inside of him, the tip flexing slightly against his sensitive innards. He furrowed his brow as he felt his cock twitch in the air-conditioned air of the café, peering down the length of his body to see the pink head of his cock rise up above his rucked up dress shirt. He frowned slightly around the tentacle in his mouth, slightly perturbed at how quickly he was getting hard but— _ah_!—well the creature  _was_  starting to curl up against his prostate, so it wasn’t  _really_  his fault was it?

A moan trickled from his stuffed mouth as more of the tentacle pushed inside of him from both ends, filling his ass and throat like cock, except so much more flexible. Rhys could feel the fluid contractions of tentacles’ muscles as they pumped further inside of him, deeper than any cock could possibly reach. His heart fluttered in his chest at the overwhelming wave of sensations, pleasure cooking deep in his belly as the tentacles tended to him. He distantly recognized the alien bulge and shift in the typical flat of his abdomen, but the pleasing stretch and weight inside of him was enough that it seemed like a non-issue.  

He twitched involuntarily as more, smaller tentacles started to swarm underneath his shirt, sliding slick up the trembling muscles in his belly to reach his chest. The breath hitched in his throat as he felt the tips of the tentacles flicker against his pert nipples before loosely winding about and prodding the sensitive nubs. Rhys’ hands clenched into fists within the grasp of the appendages, distantly questioning this creature’s knowledge of human sexual pleasure while he reveled in the odd intimacy he was being treated with.

Tingling arousal spread throughout his body as the tentacles lapped all over him—filling his throat and ass, curling around his sensitive chest, stroking his pale cock—with an eagerness or care that Rhys hadn’t experienced in quite some time. The tentacle in his mouth withdrew slightly every time he choked, which was more than he could say for some of his past lovers. Rhys had been picking oily pubes out of his teeth for a couple of minutes after the  _last_  time he’d been made to deep throat Vasq—

Whatever train of thought Rhys had was interrupt as the tentacle around his cock gave him a firm, slick squeeze just as the tentacle inside of him swelled and thrashed right up against his prostate, forcing a muffled shout out of the young man as his cock unexpectedly spasmed and released all over his bulging belly.

Rhys’ entire being felt hot and full and oddly satisfied, post-coital and cuddled in the pulsating mass of tentacles still buried deep inside of him. He tingled in overstimulation as the appendages continued to flex and thrust in and out of him, growing warmer and pulsing quicker until the entire mass constricted around him in a sudden undulating shift.

Rhys groaned as he felt fluid burst from the tentacles inside of him, warm, unctuous fluid spurting down his throat and into his ass, seemingly without end. Rhys squirmed as he felt his stomach start to fill up from the sheer onslaught of cum spilling from the monster. Smaller tentacled fluttered against his belly, petting and stroking it as his bloated flesh pressed uncomfortably against the remaining fastened buttons on his shirt.

He felt the tentacles cushioning him slowly deflated and retreat, slowly leaving him laying flat against the now-warm hardwood of the café floor. Rhys let out a soft whine at the sudden loss of the tentacles’ presence, feeling empty and suddenly hyper-aware of the air conditioning now fluttering over his bare legs and hips.

Rhys was so dazed, so exhausted from the fucking that he barely noticed the sounds of footsteps growing closer until they were practically on top of him, two amorphous shapes silhouetted by the café lighting. He glanced up, eyelids fluttering.

“Wh….who are you…?” Rhys asks. His vision is blurry with tears, ECHOeye feed strained through exhaustion. One of the fuzzy, dark shapes above him shifts, growing closer, more focused, smiling.

“Us? We’re your guardian angels, babe.”

* * *

They’d gotten a couple of strange looks as they’d thumped through the Hub back towards Jack’s office with a half-conscious, pant-less Rhys supported between them, but Jack and Tim had far more important things on their minds than the opinions of random middle men and women whose eyes were drawn with alarm to the sight of  _two_  Handsome Jacks dragging a cum-slicked half-naked man between them.

Jack was thoroughly pleased, despite the unorthodoxy of the day. Sure, they hadn’t planned for Assmaster to go rouge and find Rhys herself, but he couldn’t argue with results. Jack had staked his entire legacy on the “ends justified the means” idea, so extending it to his romantic life was just  _natural_.

Tim’s expression was a little more unreadable, but  _Rhys_ was clearly pleased by how his day had unfolded. Occasionally he would look up to either Jack or Tim with dazed but undeniably starry eyes, a stupidly cute little smile fluttering on his lips as the CEO and his body double helped him walk over to the leather couch flanking one side of his office.

“A-Ah…you two…” Rhys whimpered softly as he was manhandled onto the couch, tensing up as he was made to sit on his bottom. Frowning, he flipped himself over onto his belly, body half-resting in Timothy’s lap as Jack got on his knees on the cushion behind Rhys, broad hands softly massaging the young man’s bare, still-sticky thighs. Jack hummed, sticking the tip of his tongue out from between his lips as his fingers moved up to the kids pink ass, spreading his cheeks outwards to get a look at the young man’s abused hole.

“W-Wait! Haven’t I…it’s…it’s too much…” Rhys whined, turning to look behind him, clearly unsure whether he should chastise Jack or not, but his ass and insides did  _ache_  from its treatment from the tentacle creature. Tim lifted his eyes up to Jack, carding soothingly through Rhys’ hair as he gave his boyfriend a stern look.

“Maybe putting your dick inside of him right after Assmaster has had her way with him isn’t the best idea?” He offered, earning himself a snort from Jack.

“Jeez, Timmy, after all the trouble we’ve been through to land him? When he’s literally—literally—in our lap?”

“Well,” Tim hissed, “if you want to  _keep him_  around, it might pay off to be nicer to him and not fuck him while he’s already raw.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but offered a relenting pout. Still he rucked his sweater up higher on his hips, jingling with his belt as he withdrew his cock. He reached forward and fingered lightly around Rhys’ hole, earning himself a gasp from Rhys and a stern look from Timothy.

“Relax, kiddos, I ain’t gonna put my dick inside of him, but I don’t wanna chafe that perfect bum with what I  _do_ have planned,” Jack winked as he slicked up his cock with some of Assmaster’s residual golden cum, shaking his hand and flicking the remainder onto the steel floor. He carefully braced his hands against Rhys’ hips, nudging his shiny cock between the young man’s tender asscheeks.

“Easy, pumpkin, just gonna jerk myself off between these two pretty cream buns of yours before blue balls makes my frikkin’ dick fall off,” Jack growled as he started to rut his cock up against Rhys’ behind. The young man let out a small groan of protest, but his hips twitched back, encouraging.

Tight gasps and a screwed up expression from Timothy told him that he was tending to himself on the other side of Rhys, and the way the kid started shuddering and shaking despite his own exhaustion told him Timmy was also taking some pity on their ravaged paramour.

Rhys’ spine bent in am attractive curve between Jack’s firm hands and Timothy’s soothing grasp and warm lap. The spent muscles in his back shuddered and flexed as Jack thrust his cock between his tender cheeks.

The CEO was already pretty wound up from the video feed, so it took him only a couple more strokes to be releasing all over Rhys’ ass, painting those pert little orbs as Rhys moaned out at the splash of hot fluid.

“ _Ohhh_ , yeah, that’s nice, that’s real nice, babe…” Jack purred, rubbing his fingers firmly into Rhys’ plush ass. His pearly cum looked  _really_  good with the molten gold of Assmaster’s still drying against Rhys’ backside. Jack nearly purred at the sight, grabbing his phone and leaning back to get a good snapshot before he slumped forward, pressing a hot kiss against Rhys’ spine. Tim had managed to jerk the both of them off n the time it’d taken for Jack to come down from his own orgasm, leaving all three men in an intimate, shuddering heap of pleasure.

Rhys let out a strangled groan as Jack jostled him onto his side, so he and Tim could spoon him front and back.

“Yeah? You got anything else to say for yourself, kitten?” Jack patted Rhys’ backside as he wiped his cock off into some balled up notepad paper he’d stuffed into his pocket back in Advertising.

“You…you two owe me a sundae…” Rhys whined as he snuggled up against Timothy, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s tight waist as he snuggled him, dozing off. Timothy smiled affectionately down at him, running his fingers through the young man’s hair. Jack smirked, shaking his head as he reached around, wiping the cum from both of their cocks as well. He didn’t need stains sitting all smelly and crusty on his fancy couch.

“Babe, you give me half the show you gave us tonight, and I’ll give you as much ice cream as you can fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
